


Reality Bites

by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown



Series: Whispers In The Dark [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown/pseuds/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solving one fissure in space and time has caused more damage than good as two more worlds spill into each other. Will Sam and Dean learn that when it comes to Supernatural beings things aren't always so black and white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into The Woods

The dark woods stood utterly quiet, a tranquility settled in the inhabitants of the area. It was odd for them to be able to relax in this way these days, everything had begun to change. The woods now longer belonged to those speechless creatures of whom many were born there. No, a new creature now inhabited amongst them -temporarily but no less threatening. Wolves.  
  
  
Though as many of the animals had come to expect peace could never last upon the Beacon Hills preserve, though they had never come witnessed something quite as startling as this. A bright light burst through the trees sending a small heard of deers galloping away from their small clearing in panic, the blinding light continuing to spread. On and on the light grew beginning to light the darkest shadows of the area until all at once it vanished leaving in its place two men.  
  
  
 "Son of a bitch!" The shorter man snapped angrily as he jumped to his feet and recovered his shotgun from where it lay upon the floor. "Just once I'd like to come across a demon who doesn't resort to cheap tricks to make their getaway." Reaching one hand out he hulled his brother to his feet, green eyes running over the taller man analytically. "You okay Sammy?"  
  
  
The taller hunter nodded as he began to dust himself off. "Where do you think we are Dean?" He asked, glancing around the small clearing in which they'd appeared, a certain change from the warehouse they'd been in not a minute previously.  
  
  
"Beats me. I've never seen this place before." He cocked his gun and raised it upwards. "But last time I ended up in a place like this was when I got outta purgatory. I'm taking no chances."  
  
  
Sam cringed at the thought of his brothers strife unable to halt the guilt that swirled in his gut at any mention of Dean's time there. "Come on. Let's try and find the nearest town." He said, anything to distract his thoughts from meandering down that pathway, even if it meant hours of walking. "Unless we use the angel express. Castiel? Cas? Can you hear me?"  
  
  
Dean slipped his phone from his pocket, growling angrily at the no service written in block capitals upon the screen mockingly. "Well we can't map our location..." He looked up to the sky and crossed his arms. "C'mon Cas, get your feathery butt down here and help us." He huffed, glancing around for any sign of the familiar beige trenchcoat.  
  
  
After a few minutes without a response Sam sighed heavily. "Well, if he isn't coming for you then he probably can't come at all." He said knowledgeably, turning on his heal to head through a gap in the trees.  
  
  
Dean held back a light flush, clenching his jaw several times frustratedly. "I don't know what you're...you don't know what you're....shut up Sammy."He snapped as he started off after him.  
  
  
Sam's resultant laughter trickled throughout the overgrowth as the tall man ducked and turned to slip through the greenery. "Come on Dean. Who're you trying to kid. You could sneeze and Cas would come running with a tissue. I'd pretty much have to have a gun to my head."  
  
  
"Cas and I are just...better attuned...."  
  
  
"Is that what the kids are calling it nowadays?" Sam quipped, growing increasingly amused by Dean's obvious discomfort, even in the dark of the woods the flush upon his brothers cheeks was visible. His smile fell when he noticed Dean's shoulders tense visibly making him feel a swell of guilt for taunting him. "Dean, I'm not dad. You know I wouldn't judge you man, I just want you to be happ--"  
  
  
"Can we just focus on finding out where the hell we are Sammy?!" Dean snapped sharply, pushing through a thicket of trees and finally coming out onto a road. His eyes rose to look upon a nearby sign taking in the words painted upon it."Beacon Hills? Doesn't sound familiar."  
  
  
"No..." Sam agreed, his gaze still fixed upon his brother, though he knew better than to try and bring up the topic once more lest he send Dean into another of his epic drunken benders. "Me neither, we need to find a cafe then maybe try and find out what's going on."  
  
  
The darkened road around them illuminated with an artificial glow as a car turned around the bend, coming to stop just before them. Both Dean and Sam straightened up as they caught sight of the cop car, last thing they needed was to be arrested - again. "You kids alright?" The man in the car asked as he wound down his window, his kindly face coloured in concern.  
  
  
Sam spoke up first, running a hand through his long hair. "We were camping up in the woods when we heard something." He lied. "Thought it best to get out of there only we seem to have taken a bad turn somewhere."  
  
  
"Without any of your stuff?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow as he looked to their empty hands skeptically.  
  
  
Dean frowned up at Sam. "Yeah, when we heard the growl grabbing together our stuff wasn't exactly the first thing on our minds." He mumbled in an irritated growl.  
  
  
For a moment the driver looked between them in silence seemingly coming to a decision as he reached for the radio in the middle of his dashboard. "You kids jump in the back, I'll drive you into town." He said to the brothers before lifting the radio to his mouth. "Sheriff Stilinski here, we've got reports of a dangerous animal roaming the preserve near the south border. Get a team together for a search in the morning. Over."  
  
  
Sam and Dean shared a glance as they slid into the back of the car - hardly a new experience for either of them, though at least it wasn't in handcuffs this time. The ride passed in silence, the sheriff shooting glances to the pair in the back seat on occasion. Only as buildings came into view just ahead did he begin to speak. "Family hunting trip?"  
  
  
"You could say that." Dean mumbled gruffly, holding back a grimace when Sam elbowed him in the ribs, the younger Winchester quickly cutting in. "Yeah. A friend of ours says that the game here is good. We wanted to see for ourselves."  
  
  
"Normally you guys would be right but I wouldn't advise you to head back up there. There have been a string of disappearances around here, my bet is an animal attack."  
  
  
"Animal attack?" The taller hunter asked, his interest piqued. "Any idea what kind of animal?" At a bemused look from the Sheriff he forced a studious look onto his face. "My brother and I work animal control back at home." He lied.  
  
  
"Animal control? So you've come across situations like this before?"  
  
  
"Yeah." Dean replied quickly. "So what're we talking here. Bears? Cougars?..Wolves?"  
  
  
"Something like that." Sheriff Stilinski added evasively as he pulled into the motel, turning back to face the brothers. "Just give Tom my name, he should give the pair of you a room for the night until you can sort yourselves out."  
  
  
Seeing that the Sheriff didn't seem prepared to say more Sam slid out from the car, starting to walk towards the reception. As Dean fell into step beside him he glanced over. "Get the feeling something supernatural is going on here?"  
  
  
Dean nodded once in agreement. "I'm thinking we need to pay a visit into the station tomorrow and get a look at those files. Whatever's going on here I want to get to the bottom of it."


	2. A Swift Escape

Stiles grumbled moodily as he began to wake from a satisfying nap, his face pressing into the firm chest below him as he tangled his skinny legs with the familiar muscular ones.  
  
  
"Do you have to fidget so much?" Derek muttered irritably, running his hand through Stiles' hair as he spoke. It was hard enough that they were currently trying to squish into the teen's bed without anymore movement giving the alpha even less space. Yes, the post coital bliss had most definitely worn off leaving Derek grumpy and restless.  
  
  
"I'm just trying to get comfy sourwolf. You should be flattered that I'm finding you more comfy than the pillows which you have claimed as your own." Stiles retorted with a smirk, glancing up at Derek. "Maybe if you let me stay at your loft every now and again we wouldn't have this issue."  
  
  
"Yeah, it would be comfy up until the point your dad breaks in and points a gun at me for deflowering his son."  
  
  
Stiles snorted at the alpha,quirking an eyebrow in amusement. "Deflowering? Really Derek? That's really the word you wanna use?" He rolled his eyes as the alpha looked away. "Aww c'mon, my dad knows he raised a delinquent, heck he might be relieved that I don't have to do so much laundry now I have someone to take care of my...situations."  
  
  
"Gross." Derek frowned, swatting Stiles on the back of the head. "And I don't think relieved is going to be something your dad will feel when he realises his son is dating a man who is not only older than you, but was also a wanted killer not six months ago."  
  
  
"Wrongly wanted." Stiles corrected with a toothy grin. "That is the key word. You were acquitted. Maybe I should tell him, at least then you wouldn't have to climb in through the window like some creepy teenage vampire."  
  
  
Derek growled and rolled on top of Stiles, crushing their lips together in a firm kiss. "Shut up Stiles." He muttered as he nipped at the teen's lower lip, smirking when he heard a soft moan.  
  
  
"Y-yessir!" He groaned, his hands sliding up to the strong muscles of Derek's upper back, his nails scratching deep enough to draw out a deep groan. "I withdraw my complaints about having you over in my bed."  
  
  
"Your hormones really are your weakness..." Derek commented, shifting his mouth to Stiles' throat and kissing at it. It still amazed him that he was able to control himself  during such intimacy, all it would take was one small slip up and Stiles could be in grave danger and yet the teen touched him so explicitly. Perhaps that was why his wolf had chosen him above all other options. He opened his mouth ready to make sultry promises to his lover when the sound of an approaching engine had him jumping up from the bed and starting to dress quickly.  
  
  
Stiles' flushed face looked up at Derek in confusion, his hooded eyes blinking several times before he was able to speak. "Where are you going? I thought we were about to go another round?"  
  
  
"Not unless you want your father to get a live show." He quipped as he pulled on his jacket, laughing quietly to himself as Stiles yanked the blankets over himself in a startled and very high pitched gasp of surprise. "I'll see you tomorrow Stiles." He leaned in and kissed his lover deeply, only pulling away as the front door opened. Within seconds Derek had jumped from the window and disappeared off onto the preserve.  
  
  
"Yeah, it's alright for you making an easy escape." Stiles muttered into the night, trying to will away his 'problem'. His eyes narrowed as he looked out the window, swearing that he saw an amused pair of red eyes glinting back at him. "I'll get you back for this Hale." He said as he slipped from under the covers and pulled on a pair of sweatpants all the while thinking of Coach Finstock butt naked. "That'll haunt my dreams." He shivered, though at least it had solved his 'problem'. Just in time it seemed as his door opened.  
  
  
The sheriff looked up at his son as he entered the room, his eyebrows furrowing in concern as he took in the flushed pallor. "Stiles, are you okay?" He asked, stepping up and pressing a hand to his sweaty forehead.  
  
  
Stiles' eyes widened, his cheeks flushing a deeper red as he tried to rack his brain for a lie. "I'm fine dad, I was...doing sit ups. Yeah! Coach says we need to start exercising before bed to boost our stamina." He answered, hoping his dad didn't notice his grimace as the horrifying image of Finstock flashed in his mind once more.  
  
  
John raised an eyebrow at his son, pulling his hand away. For several moments he fell silent, a heavy exhale slipping from his pursed lips. "Stiles, doing sit ups isn't going to help if you're chowing down on three boxes of curly fries before bed."  
  
  
"Yeah." He laughed, his shoulders slumping in relief as his dad fell for his lie. In no way at all did he allow himself to focus on the tendril of guilt curling through his gut, lying to his dad was becoming a worryingly common event these days. Coughing awkwardly he straightened up and looked up at his dad. "You look tired, long night?"  
  
  
The sheriff nodded, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "Had to take two guys to the motel, found them wandering along the roadside, they said they'd been attacked by something on the preserve."  
  
  
Adrenaline flooded Stiles at the revelation, his mind running through lunar cycles automatically. No, it couldn't be a wolf, the full moon wasn't till next week he deduced. Unless...crap Derek did say they were in town now..."Really?...did they see what it was?"  
  
  
"No, they guessed at wolf of cougar but couldn't say for sure. I'll pay them a visit after I've been up onto the preserve in the morning, maybe they'll remember something."  
  
  
"Wait? You're going up there?" Stiles asked,immediately regretting his own question. Of course his dad had to go up there, it was his job to. As had become a regular occurrence the teenager wished he could simply sit his father down and reveal the world hidden all around them. "Be careful okay?"  
  
  
"I'll be fine. Get some rest, you've got your calculus exam in the morning."He reminding him as he hugged his son .  
  
  
Stiles gaze fell to the overturned books at the foot of his bed, he had been studying...till the moment Derek had jumped in through his window and become a distraction."Yeah. Okay." He mumbled as his dad turned and headed for the door. "I'm proud of you Stiles."  
  
  
A sharp stab of guilt hit Stiles at the praise, quickly averting his gaze he focused on picking up the books and his phone from the floor. "Goodnight dad." He said quietly, flopping onto the bed the minute the door closed. He might not be able to stop his dad from doing his job but he could make sure he had someone watching over him.

  
  
_**Meet me before school tomorrow in the parking lot. 7.30-S** _   
  
_Is something wrong?-D_   
  
_**I think so.-S** _   
  
_I'll be there. Goodnight Stiles-D_   
  
_**Goodnight Derek-S** _


	3. An Unwanted Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! A lot has been going on.

Well this was certainly not how he planned to spend his morning, instead of being curled up inside of his nice warm bed instead had turned into a freezing cold morning stood waiting for his manic boyfriend in the school car lot. Derek huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring several hopeful glances from passing students, though he turned his head as he felt two pairs of eyes fixed upon him.

  
Isaac gripped Scott's arm as the other teen began to move towards their alpha. It wasn't a confrontation he really wanted to have at this time of the morning especially not this public. Though he was certainly flattered that Scott was willing to confront Derek over the treatment he'd dealt to him.

 

"He left you with nowhere to go." Scott hissed, the venom filling his voice aimed solely at the dark brooding male across the lot. "He threw things at you Isaac. You can't just let him get away with treating you like that." Unaware of his actions Scott had gripped a gentle hand upon Isaac's bicep as he spoke, his eyes flashing back from the yellow they had become when they met his fellow beta's.

 

"I know it's not fine, but there is nothing we can do Scott. Especially not here." He said as he placed his hand over Scott's in an attempt to soothe the teenager and prevent him from wolfing out. "I'm okay. I had a good friend there to help me." He added, blushing as Scott smiled warmly at the words.

 

"You'll always be welcome at mine. I care for you Isaac." Scott responded, dropping his voice to a whisper in an attempt to hide the words from Derek's prying ears.

 

"I care for you too Scott. More than anyt--" A sudden slap on his shoulder had him jumping out of his skin, the wolf quickly jumping back from Scott and spinning round, only calming when he saw the owner of the hand. "Stiles..." He growled.

  
"Woah, don't you guys hear people coming from like miles away?" Stiles laughed as he raised his hand, waving at an embarrassed looking Scott. "I only came over to ask if you'd tell Harris I'm gonna be late. I have business to attend to."

  
A smirk spread over the young betas lips as he glanced between his best friend and the older male waiting just across from them. "Really Stiles? You're calling it 'business' now? Even I think that's lame."

  
"Says the man with the same password and username, changed both to Isaac yet?" He asked cheerfully, enjoying the sight of the bright flush that coloured Scott's cheeks. Though the sudden stammer and growl that followed as the beta hurried off to class was greatly amusing to him. "Have fun Scotty!" He called to his retreating friend, his gaze remaining fixed upon him long enough that he didn't notice Derek's approach till a strong hand gripped upon his shoulder.

  
"What is it that's so urgent that I had to meet you here?" He asked, the irises of his eyes tinged with flashes of red as he worried over the safety of his mate and pack.

  
Stiles glanced around the parking lot as he placed a hand upon Derek's chest and pushed him back in the direction of the car, blushing as Derek instead wound an arm defensively, the alpha's instincts in overdrive. Silently he slid into the passenger side of the vehicle, turning his head to face the drivers side as Derek too slid inside. "So after you left last night I talked to my dad..." He glanced up as the alpha made an alarmed noise, the sound making the teenager snort and raise a hand to tap his knee. "Not about us. About his work." At the look of relief upon Derek's face he continued. "Anyway, when he was driving back yesterday he mentioned coming across two men coming out of the woods. They climbed to be camping but they had nothing on them...and they claimed to see a wolf."

  
Derek sat up straighter as adrenaline flooded his body. "You think they're hunters? Where was this exactly? Did he recognise these men? Where are they now? I wonder if the Argent's are aware?"

  
"Woah there. And they say the I'm the one who can't stick to one thought." At a glare from his boyfriend he sighed and crossed his arms. "Just once you could take a joke you know? They're at the motel, my dad is visiting them this morning to get a statement."

  
Without a further word Derek turned to face the windshield and threw the car into gear, pulling from the car park at a swift pace.

  
"Some of use are supposed to be in school you know?" Stiles quipped in a jokey manner, the beginnings of adrenaline slipping into his tone. The idea of seeing who these men were was certainly exciting to him. And not just that it meant spending more time with Derek without the Beta's snooping around - not that he'd admit it out loud to the sourwolf. The drive itself took little over ten minutes though the sheriff's car was already pulled into the lot. Stiles had just enough time to slip down to hide in the footwell before his father walked mere yards in front of Derek's car as the alpha switched off his engine - the sheriff thankfully too distracted to take more of the newly arrived wolf.

  
Sensing Stiles was ready to open his mouth Derek reached forwards to place a hand over it. "Keep quiet. You're staying here. I'll be back in minute, I need a better spot." He explained, giving the teenager no chance to protest as he slid out from the car and made movements to follow John towards his intended room, the wolf hiding behind a vending machine located just a couple of doors down, closing his eyes to focus all of his superior hearing upon the conversation as one of the two men opened the door.

  
From the greetings quickly exchanged Derek learned that the male speaking quietly to the sheriff went by the name of Sam Winchester. Certainly not a name he had come across in the past. The story he heard contained nothing more revealing than what he already knew - except of course the location where the man claimed the 'beast' had been heard. From the tone in John's voice he could tell the man was convinced by this newbie's story but something irritated Derek about it. Something was missing. All he could do was head out to the woods and see if he could follow the scent. His eyes flashed vivid red as he took a long sniff of the air to take in the potential hunters scent, memorising it for his search.

  
And yet even his heightened instincts left him unaware of the threats that surrounded. With his mind far too focused on the conversation in the room nearby and his body moving swiftly back towards the car Derek remained completely oblivious to the green eyes fixed firmly upon him, glaring out from the shadows. Had he had the foresight to think on the situation perhaps he would've noticed the way that not two minutes into their trip those very same eyes fixed upon the car as he and Stiles made their way to the preserve.


	4. Curious Observations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the beginning few episodes of Teen Wolf Season Three and set prior to the angels falling during Supernatural.

"You're sure you saw red eyes? It wasn't a trick of the light?" Sam asked as Dean sped the rental car around a sharp bend, the tyres screeching loudly in protest.  
  
  
The older hunter sent his brother a glare at the question though more than half of the anger he felt was aimed at the heap of crap he was driving. God he kissed baby. When he'd turned on the radio only to hear a upbeat pop number he'd very nearly put his fist through the damn thing. "No Sammy, I'm stupid enough to not be alert when watching a monster eavesdropping on my brother."  
  
  
Raising his hands to appease his brother Sam sighed. "Sorry Dean, it's just been a long and confusing night." He moved one hand to rub at his eyes in frustration. In searching for information on where they were and trying to figure out just what had happened he'd barely gotten any sleep during the night.  
  
  
Dean glanced up at the sound of a yawn and frowned. "Still no luck finding out where the hell we are?"  
  
  
"Well, I searched the town name that the sheriff gave us. We're in California apparently."  
  
  
"Then why can't we reach the bunker? I tried to call both Kevin and tried to get Cas to show his feathery butt but nothing." His teeth knawed upon his lip as he thought of the angel. Ever since the whole angel tablet debacle he'd been worried about the angel's state of mind.  
  
  
"Cas always comes when you call...something is wrong." Sam slid a hand to run through his long locks anxiously. "Maybe that...that thing was a portal of some sort, like the one Balthazar sent us through. We could be 'Jensen' and 'Jared' here."  
  
  
Dean shook his head. "Our faces were everywhere in that world. We'd have been recognised. It could be another though...problem is why this world and who sent us here? This town, we know nothing about it."  
  
  
"Actually it sounds a lot like one of our kinds of places." Sam interjected. "Over the last couple of years this place had become a hot bed of suspicious killings. Most have had their throat ripped out or similar but recently there have been a couple of garrottings."  
  
  
"As in..." Dean raised an eyebrow and made a chocking gesture upon his throat. "...with the wire? Ouch. Nasty way to go, sadistic demon then? Could be ritualistic."  
  
  
"That's what I thought, but then I looked at the timing of these killings." He looked up at his brother with a serious expression. "A lot of them fall around the lunar cycle."  
  
  
"Wolves?"

  
"I think so yeah. Several witnesses have reported seeing large creatures. The local authorities have written them off as wildlife attacks."

  
  
"People believe whatever's easiest." Dean muttered, coming to a stop as he noticed the car up ahead stop and its two occupants spill out. "Dark and broody is the one I saw listening in."  
  
  
"They could be pack." Sam suggested as he ran his gaze over the second male entered the tree line after his companion. "Seems to be a young pack if so. Maybe an older alpha changed them."  
  
"I still don't get the whole red eye. We've come across their kind before and I've never come across that."

  
  
"Maybe we don't know all there is to know. Look at Kate, she proved us wrong about their blood thirsty natu--"  
  
  
"So far she has. But she's been a wolf for less than a year, we may have to go back and gank her at some point Sammy."  
  
  
"Still, she proved to us that we don't know it all Dean. Hunters change, they adapt to the time around them. Look at Samuel Colt for an example. He used the railroad construction to his advantage, setting up that devil trap. It would be naive to think monsters don't also adapt to their constantly changing surroundings." Sam protested as he put his hand upon the door handle.

  
  
Dean's arm quickly moved to grip his brothers wrist. "Woah. We aren't going out there." He said sharply, rolling his eyes when the younger hunter glanced at him questioningly. "So you just happen to be able to pull a supply of silver bullets out of your ass do you?"  
  
  
"No." He sighed as he slumped back in his seat to return his gaze to the unoccupied car. "This is where we came out last night...I think." He glanced quickly around for any sign of a marker.  
  
  
"So they are curious and/or worried about us. That's all we need whilst we're trying to figure out this crap." Huffing in frustration Dean threw the car into gear once more and turned in the road. "We'll wait a little closer to town. If they see us waiting here they'll get even more suspicious. And then..."  
  
Sam glanced into the rear view mirror swallowing awkwardly. The younger 'wolf' seemed barely 18 if he was even that. "Then we do our job..." He finished quietly.


	5. Know Your Enemy

Stiles sighed with boredom as he watched Derek trace the same patch of land for what his brain seemed to suggest was the hundred thousandth time. Okay, maybe he'd admit his ADHD was overstating that just a little but come on, how many times did he need to scent the one spot!

 

"Will you stop pacing!" Derek hissed, his eyes shining red as he glared up at Stiles. "I'm trying to concentrate and it's damn near impossible with you shifting around like that."

 

The teenager raised his hands up in mock surrender. "Woah...I'm just trying to keep myself occupied whilst you...do whatever the hell it is you're doing..." He finished off lamely, glancing down to the floor where Derek had been focused. "What exactly is it that you're doing?"

 

Rolling his eyes Derek straightened up to his full height. "Trying to find where their trail leads to...only it seems to stop right here." He turned and glanced around the wide space with narrowed eyes. "How can their scent just begin here...." 

 

"Magic?" Stiles suggested sarcastically.

 

"Stiles..." Derek growled warningly.

 

"What? It's a possible solution..." He reasoned with a trademark cheeky smirk. "Heck, look at you and your big werewolf---"

 

"Stiles!"

 

"I was going to say face." He smirked, stepping up to tap Derek on the shoulder. "Come on, I think we need to pay a visit to Allison's place. Maybe her or Chris will be able to help us."

 

"If he doesn't shoot first and ask questions later you mean." Derek muttered as he let the teenager grip his arm and start to tow him back down through the cluster of trees and down towards the road.

 

"Well I was thinking we could just ask politely to take a look at the Bestiary but if you wanna blow down their door like the big bad wo--"

 

"Stiles!" Derek snapped, shooting a glare to the teenager. "One more joke and I'm gonna leave you out here."

 

"Relax Derek, I know it's not your time of the month." Seeing Derek's jaw tense Stiles raised his arms in mock surrender. "Okay! Okay, I give in. No more jokes sourwolf." 

 

The alpha huffed and strode away from the other, hurrying up to the car. The sound of the door slamming behind him made Stiles wince in sympathy for the vehicle. "Note to self. Don't anger angsty werewolves." He mumbled as he too slid into the vehicle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of racing tyres drew Sam's attention upwards, his eyes fixing on the sight of a black camero as it sped past. The young hunter elbowed his dozing brother in the ribs making the man startle awake.

Dean grumbled as he sat upright, his eyes trailing several times to the back of the car before he finally caught on and kicked the rental car into life. "Say what you want about werewolves but that one had good taste." He whistled appreciatively as he eyed up the sleek vehicle.

 

Sam rolled his eyes as he fixed his gaze ahead of them watching as their target drove unaware. "We need to work out a plan Dean, we have no idea how big their pack is and absolutely no idea what the hell even happened to get us here. We might taking on a huge pack without backup."

 

"Then we gank quickly and make sure they don't get a bite." Dean answered as they followed the camero into the parking lot of a tall block of flats. The hunter raised a brow and glanced over at his brother. "Hardly horror movie material is it..."

 

"Appearances can be deceptive." Sam said, his eyes fixed firmly ahead as they watched the werewolf and his teenage companion slide from the car and slip inside the building. Only the sound of the driver side door slamming shut made him snap to attention as he shifted to see Dean rushing to follow the pair. "Dammit!" He hissed as he slipped out to follow.

 

"Looks a bit normal for a werewolf pack...out in the open...not easy to hide their extreme time of the month." Dean mumbled as Sam caught up to him, the pair making their way slowly through the corridors of the building, following the footsteps of the others.

 

"Times change, supernatural beings aren't confined to caves and secluded spots as they once where. With the ignorance people display these days it makes it easy for them to hunt in crowded places."

 

"Then let's stop 'em before anyone else can die at thei-" Dean's sentence slipped into a grunt of pain as he felt a heavy weight slam him hard into the wall, a gun pressing firmly against his temple.

 

Sam drew his pistol quickly and aimed it at the attacker, frowning as the older male pressed the gun harder against his brother's head. "Let him go and I won't kill you." He warned.

 

"You two are the ones invading my home. Why should I trust a word a pair of rogue hunters say?"

 

"We're not--"

 

Chris rolled his eyes and turned his gaze upon Sam finally. "A hunter always recognises his own kind. Now tell me quickly, why are you here?"

 

"Werewolves." Dean answered, ignoring Sam shooting him an irritated look. "Come on Sammy, I'm attached to my face."

 

"So you thought you'd just come here and attack a werewolf on a whim?"

 

"Recon work" Sam answered. "Learn his lair and habits and we can take him down. When we have a supply of silver of course."

 

Chris laughed and shook his head. "You two must be rookies to think silver will take down a fully grown werewolf." 

 

Dean turned his head to look at Sam in confusion. Every werewolf they'd ever taken down they'd been successful with the old methods, why was this one any different?

 

Chris stepped back and finally released Dean, shoving his own pistol into his holster. "I think you and I should have a talk somewhere private." He turned without a further word and stalked into a nearby door.

 

The brothers shared a simple wary look as they holstered their guns and followed.


	6. Merging Tides

"So let me get this straight...you are a hunter and yet you're fighting on the side of wolves?" Dean asked indignantly, an eyebrow raising in disbelief as he looked upon Chris.

 

The older hunter sighed heavily. "The situation here is...difficult. It's strange to an outsider to see Hunter's and Werewolves working as one but we have our reasons..." He responded.

 

Dean scoffed and shook his head from his position by the doorway. "Your 'reasons' are looking flimsy from where I'm stood buddy. There's no good reason these monsters should get away with murder."

 

Derek growled low in his throat at Dean, taking a step forwards only to be blocked by Stiles' extending an arm in front of him. "The 'monsters' as you put it are responsible for saving a lot of people in this town. Everyone in this room included." The teenager hissed with an Uncharacteristic bite of anger. These men dared to come here and tell him his friends, his lover, that all of them deserved to die for something they couldn't control

 

Noting the sudden rise of tension in the room Sam stepped to stand shoulder to shoulder with his brother. "Look, we've seen the newspaper reports. There have been a lot of deaths related to 'animal attacks' around here."

 

"Yeah, you might be able to pull the wool over the Feds eyes but you ain't gonna fool us kid. We've been doing this a long time."

 

"You were raised in the business then?" Chris queried, taking the glance the brother's shared as assent. "Then surely you know the code. You know to follow it." He said firmly.

 

"I follow my own code." Dean muttered under his breath. "Gank the sons of bitches before they can gank anyone else."

 

"How's that working out for you?" Stiles said sarcastically.

 

"It gets a bunch of dicks off this earth so I can't complain."

 

"Clearly not enough seen as you're still here..." The teenager scowled.

 

Sensing the anger building in the strange hunter, Derek reached out and gripped Stiles' shoulder to calm him. "As much as you want to believe it, my pack isn't responsible for the deaths around here. There would've been more without our presence."

 

"And I'm supposed to take that as fact from you Abercrombie?" Dean spat, green eyes illuminous even as they narrowed.

 

"Boys." Chris cut in, stepping smoothly between the warring men. "This is helping no-one. It seems to me we are all after the same end here. To take out the bad guys. Now how about we all show a little maturity and work together?"

 

Though a little reluctant himself Sam was the first to step forwards, a restraining hand falling upon Dean's shoulder. "He's right Dean. We need to find out what the hell is going on before we act." He raised his gaze to the older hunter. The man reminded him of Bobby, for some reason he felt the need to trust him.

 

Chris nodded at the man once in thanks as he dropped his arms, turning his head to look at Derek with a raised eyebrow.

 

Derek huffed but turned and walked to the window, silently agreeing to the hastily agreed pact.

 

"You just know we'd beat you guys." Stiles muttered as he moved to drop into a chair, arms crossed over his skinny frame.

 

"In your dreams kiddo." Dean retorted, a prominent frown on his face displaying his own irritation at the unlikely group.

 

"Now that that's settled." Chris said sternly, his firm voice shutting up the arguing pair. "Let's start this discussion again shall we?"

 

"You're the boss." Dean saluted, dropping heavily down into one of the armchairs with his muscular arms crossed over his torso. He looked up glaring as he heard Sam laugh in amusement.

 

"Sorry man." He smirked, shrugging his shoulders as he looked between Dean and Stiles' identical positions. "You always were like a hormonal teenager." He joked, ducking quickly to avoid the cushion his brother threw at him in response.

 

"Shut it Sammy." Dean growled. 

 

"Or you'll pillow fight me to death?" He quipped.

 

Dean glared at him briefly before turning his gaze upon Derek. "If we're gonna work together we wanna know everything. How many of your kind are in this town?"

 

Derek's frown grew prominent. He wasn't exactly trusting of anyone in the best of times let alone when the people asking the questions were quite capable and had the intention of killing him and his pack.

 

"Come on little red, I'm not gonna blow down your house." Dean huffed gruffly.

Stiles frowned. "You do realise that you're talking about two separate fairy tales there don't you genius?"

 

Dean pursed his lips and glared at the teenager, green eyes filled with clear annoyance. "Shut it kiddo."

"I'm eighte--" he cut off as Derek stalked past him to the window. "My pack isn't exactly set. There is another wolf in town who is gonna be an alpha...I'm sure of it."

 

"You think Scott's gonna--" Stiles began only to be cut across by Sam's question.

 

"Scott? Whose Scott?" The taller hunter asked from where he leant against the wall. "Could it be him that's responsible for all these attacks?"

 

"Not a chance." Chris responded before Stiles could angrily refute it. "Scott is a good kid. Morale." At Dean's grunt of disagreement he turned to him and crossed his arms. "Yes, morale. You need to learn the shades of grey."

 

"Monsters kill. We stop them. I've come across this trick before, you think all is well and in the end you have to gank the beast anyway. Well, after Sammy is finished." He smirked a little at that.

 

Rolling his eyes Sam turned back to Chris, having his laundry concerning Madison aired wasn't exactly something he'd wanted shared. "Look, no judgements. We just need to know the facts so we can know what we're facing." He watched with a raised Eyebrow as Chris moved to the dinner table and pulled out two chairs.

 

"Okay boys, you wanna know our details then you spill yours first. Sit." He forced on a smile as he tapped the back of them.

 

This guy was smart that was easy to see, Sam knew that the only way they were gonna get the information they needed was to obey. Giving Dean little chance to protest he pulled him to the chairs and sat down. "My name is Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, we've been In the hunting world since we were kids..."


End file.
